Una historia no tan cliché
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: En toda escuela existe el tipico personaje cliché. En este caso es Thor Odinson, deportista, rubio, familia amorosa, y novia ideal. Y cómo todo cliché, Thor lo pierde de un momento a otro. Pero descuiden, cómo se dijo, es una historia un tanto cliché/ Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Killer's Kiss" del foro La Torre Stark.


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino al mítico Stan Lee (rest in peace, master) y son parte del MCU. _****_Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Killer's Kiss" del foro La Torre Stark._**

**Fecha: 19 de abril del 2019.**

**AU High School.**

* * *

Es casi una ley sabida que en toda escuela existían los típico cliches; desde el nerd tímido, el bravucón descerebrado, hasta el trio de chicas malditas lideradas por una abeja Reina malvada. Pero en este caso, hablaremos de otro ente típico: el deportista popular que tiene a la novia perfecta, la familia ideal, y de buena apariencia. ¿Había que añadir que es rubio? Si, con el cabello tan largo que parecía de príncipe encantador.

Thor Odinson es el ejemplo del popular ideal.

* * *

Pero también es ley sabida que todo lo que "sube" tiene que bajar.

Thor lo supo, cuando en medio de un juego se encontró lesionado de un brazo. Según el doctor, no podría jugar lo que quedaba de la temporada. Sí, es cierto, en un juego se tenían lesiones, pero desde ese momento, todo fue en picada para Thor. Del gran grupo que conformaba su equipo, quedaron solo Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg e inclusive Sif, que estaba en el equipo femenino de baloncesto. Pero en ocasiones se quedaba solo, debido a que ellos debían ir a las reuniones del grupo.

Luego de eso, vino Jane. Ella consiguió una beca para ir a Londres y continuar sus estudios allá, para dar después el salto a la universidad. Pero tendría que irse ahora. Thor no lo supó hasta el día en que ella fue a su puerta y le dijo que se iría de viaje. Quizá Darcy luego le sacaría en cara a Jane lo cruel que fue el no decirle antes, además de...cortar la relación.

Sí, todo eso deprimía a Thor. ¿Y la familia? Peor. Lo resumimos en una palabra: Hela. La hermana mayor de Thor que se escapó de casa cuando este tenía ocho años. Ahora regresó y el apacible hogar de los Odinson se convirtió en un martirio. Thor tuvo que entregarle su habitación a su hermana (quién se excusó que era SU habitación cuando aún vivía ahí). Convivir sería mejor si tan solo Hela decidiera ignorarlo; en su lugar, cada maldito segundo en los que él estaba ahí ella trataba de torturarlo cuando tenía oportunidad. Balder, el más pequeño de los hijos de Odín, era el único que se salvaba del problema; así que Thor sabía que era una riña personal.

La escuela se volvió solitaria, su estatus bajo en comparación a años anteriores. O todos lo evadían o se compadecían de él. Y su casa se volvió la Guarida de Hela. Ninguno era el lugar ideal.

¿Cómo podía ser peor? Ah, sí. Un pequeño rollo de grasa que solo Thor veía. Solo faltaba que se volviera un alcohólico con barriga estilo helado derretido y cabello grasoso. Una vez soñó que sería así, y asustado, decidió no ir a la escuela ese día; mas se fue con la mochila y su contenido para aparentar que iba, así no quedarse en casa y sufrir la tortura de la maldita "diosa de la muerte".

Y malditos cliches, porque, cómo si alguien los hubiera invocado, la lluvia cayó torrencialmente sobre él. Estuvo a punto de gritar furiosamente, cuando una camioneta estilo de los sesenta paso a su lado y lo mojó por completo. Más tarde la recordaría como la camioneta de Peter Quill y sus compinches, pero ahora solo estaba temblando de frío, con el deseo de quedarse cerca de lla chimenea, para secarse, con el olor de las galletas recién salidas del horno de su madre. _Hela las envenenaría si pudiera,_ piensa. _Estoy solo...y estoy mojado._

No es hasta que deja de retorcerse en su propia autocompasión que divisa un lugar cercano, que parece estar abierto para todos: la biblioteca pública. Había escuchado leyendas de aquel lugar, que decían era un lugar similar a un laberinto en el que te pierdes para no volver a ver la luz del día. Otros decían que había una máquina con snacks. Esa le gusto más a Thor, corriendo con cuidado de no resbalar, con el deseo de que le permitan entrar.

Al entrar, esperó ver a una anciana de apariencia adorable mirándolo recriminatoriamente. En su lugar, encontró a una chica de su edad, morena de cabello negro en una trenza, jugando distraídamente con una botella de cerveza. Ella se le hacia ligeramente familiar.

−Genial−dice ella cuando se fija en su presencia−Otro vago...oh, espera, eres _tú_arruga la la nariz con desagrado−¿Qué se le ofrece al Señor Odinson−canturreo burlonamente su apellido.

−Yo...solo quería cubrirme de la lluvia−señalo el aguacero de afuera.

Ella volvió a mirar la botella y se encogió de hombros−Trata de no mojar mucho−dice, para su sorpresa. Al notar que no se murve lo mira con ojos entrecerrados−¿Quieres que te eche? Entra de una vez si no quieres tener una pulmonía.

Ante la amenaza, Thor entró sin dudar, dirigiéndose a cualquier pasillo lejos de la gruñona chica. Subió las escaleras, dobló a la derecha, a la izquierda, izquierda, derecha...y luego se encontró perdido. Vaya día. Lo bueno es que la biblioteca estaba más vacía de lo que se imagino. Lo mano es que ahora se imaginaba en una película de terror, donde el fantasma aparece en un pasillo y las luces parpadeaban (como ahora), con un viento misterioso recorriéndole la espalda (cómo el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento) y los ruidos contra la madera del piso...c-como los que escucha tras é-

−¿Qué haces aquí?

El grito que dio debió hacer eco por todo el lugar, porque incluso escuchó la voz de la chica gritando _"¡Dejame pudrirme en mi miseria en silencio, estúpido!"_. Cuando se dio la vuelta, lanzando un golpe al aire, su mano enyesada golpeó algo duro, que hizo que una dolorsa sensación le recorriera de pies a cabeza. Después de retorcerse unos segundos, finalmente fue a ver quién le susurró en el oído. Lo que vio fue a un chico de piel blanca, ojos verdes que lo miraban con hastío, pelo negro ligersmente enrulado y vestido totalmente de negro. Parecía esperar su respuesta, pero el otro entrecerró los ojos y pareció darse cuenta de algo.

−Mierda de vida, ¿No puedes dejarme en paz un maldito segundo, _Odinson_?−espetó molesto, limpiando el encuadernado del libro (con el que Thor sospechaba fue lo que golpeó)−¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Thor se quedó con la palabra en la boca unos segundos, hasta que finalmente pudo pronunciar algo−¿Nos conocemos?

El otro blanquea los ojos y suelta un suspiro−Desde los cinco años, pero nos hemos ignorado mutuamente. Bueno, no del todo, tus amigos del equipo de fútbol se encargan de molestarme. Claro, eso fue hasta que el _pica pica_ hizo efecto.

Entonces Thor lo recordó: un entrenamiento, cuando fueron a colocarse los protectores del equipo, comenzaron a picarles sus partes íntimas. Hubo un gran disturbio para poder entrar a las duchas, y fue conocido como uno de los peores días del grupo. Nunca supieron quién lo hizo. Al menos hasta ahora.

−Tú...−siseo.

−¿Yo? Solo dije que dejaron de molestarme luego del _pica pica_, no que yo hubiera sido parte de eso. Pudo ser cualquiera de los otros estudiantes de la escuela. No es cómo su ustedes tuvieran el tiempo o el cerebro para pensar en eso−se burlo el ojiverde, para luego pasar de largo al rubio−¿No deberías estar en la escuela con tus amigos _leales hasta la muerte_?−esa pregunta solo lo enfureció.

−¿Y tú? ¿Por qué faltas a clases?−inquiere devuelta, sin deseo de hablar por su lado.

−Simple: porque no iba a ir el día en que los idiotas que llamas "amigos" hacen una "gran broma" contra los nerds, en los que yo estoy incluido−dice, sentándose en una de las mesas y abriendo en la página de _"Nuestra señora de París" _donde se quedó leyendo.

−¿De qué hablas? ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?−inquiere, molesto contra las acusaciones contra sus compañeros.

−Porque crearon un evento en facebook−señala sin quitar la vista de las páginas−Lo descubrí y le pase el dato a los que me caían relativamente bien. O sea, la chica de abajo y Bruce Banner−De seguro odiará más a los de tu equipo, porque evitándolos te encontró a ti.

−¿Qué le hice?

−Eres el hermano de Hela Odinson, la chica que prácticamente hizo que toda la escuela se enterara de que es lesbiana y le hicieran la vida imposible.

_En serio te odio, Hela,_ pensó sintiendo como si su hermana lo hubiera empujado a los leones−Yo no soy mi hermana−dice, luego de haberse quedado unos segundos en silencio, dejando que la furia se fuera−Ni tampoco mis compañeros. Ellos, bueno casi todos, ya ni siquiera me saludan.

−_Pobrecito_−pronuncia con sarcasmo−Es terrible ser como todos los demás, ¿no? Pues lidia con ser ignorado, tratado en menos, fingiendo que no te importa, es lo que casi todos hacemos. Así que. Thor Odinson, bienvenido al mundo de los perdedores−dice con una sonrisa cínica, volviendo a concentrarse en su libro−Y no es que me importe, pero de niño me catalogran una "gran curisoidad" así que dime que haces aquí en vez de tratar de reconstruir tu orgullo herido.

Comenzaba a odiar esas respuestas mordaces por parte del chico (del cual no podía recordar su nombre). Pero esta vez le daría una probada de su propia medicina, por lo que trato de recordar a los chicos listos de su escuela. Tony Stark estaba descartado, además de listo era millonario con un padre famoso; él ya señalo que era amigo de Bruce Banner, el chico que también se juntaba con Stark. Hope Van Dyne y Shuri eran...chicas, obvio. Así que solo quedaba...

−¡Eres Peter Parker!−dice victorioso. Pero algo en esa ceja enarcada le hace sospechar de que acaba de equivocarse.

−¡Adivinaste, increíble! Sí, soy un chico de trece años que gusta de ser el no-hijo de Stark. Claro que soy él−otra vez aquel tono de burla−Me das pena−sus ojos vuelven a estrecharse-...no estás en la escuela, no te gusta ser comparado con tu hermana, ni recordar a tus compañeros. Algo me dice que estás evitado a ambos; a la primera porque, por su reputación, te debe estar haciendo la vida un infierno, y a los otros porque son simplemente idiotas. Ya está, estas aquí porque no quieres estar ni en casa ni en la escuela. Por el hecho de estar mojado, me hace pensar que saliste con la intención de huir de ellos unas horas pero la lluvia te atrapo. Te topaste con este lugar y aquí estamos.

_...Bueno, si es listo,_ reconoce Odinson, viéndose descubierto−...Tienes razón, no quiero ir a ningún lugar.

El chico lo miró unos segundos hasta que corrió la silla delante de él. Thor lo miró confundido, hasta que el otro chasqueo la lengua−¿Necesitas una invitación? Siéntate. Si no te deshogas de una vez, te me quedarás mirando con tu cara de perrito apaleado o explotarás uno de estos días. Mejor hago un sacrificio por la humanidad.

A pesar de sus palabras rudas, vio en ellas un poco de empatía. Realmente parecía querer ayudarlo. Así que, cómo le dijo, se sentó y comenzó a hablar. Le dijo sobre cómo sus compañeros de equipo le dieron la espalda, de Jane y su ruptura, de su terrorífica hermana, y de lo...solo que se sentía. Después de un largo rato en esa conversación unilateral, el otro se lo quedo mirando.

−Pues...tu vida es una mierda−inicia, no en el modo más alentador−No te digo que sea fácil buscar un modo de salir adelante, pero dar pequeños pasos es una forma de iniciar.

−¿Qué recomiendas?

−Pues búscate chicos con los que sentarte en el almuerzo, alguien que te soporte−dice y Thor soltó una falsa risa divertida−A tu hermana, bueno, eso es difícil. Si tratas de demostrarle que no te importa, te obligara a que te importe. Deberás jugar sucio, lo que te deberá ser imposible. Tendrás que ser diez veces más listo que ella. Y con Jane, olvidala. Solo fue una chica, y deberás cotninuar con tu vida como ella de seguro lo hace ahora−termina de decir eso y Thor siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima. Bueno, excepto con lo de Jane. Ella era diferente.

Entonces los celulares de ambos sonaron al unísono, y al mismo tiempo revisaron la noticia reciente: la Escuela se cerraba por el día debido a que unos estudiantes hicieron estallar bombas fétidas en los salones. Thor sintió la mirada de "Te lo dije" del otro, cuando lo escuchó moverse de su silla.

−¿A dónde vas?−le pregunta.

−A casa, para aparentar de que si fui a la escuela. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

−No puedo, Hela de seguro robó de esa bombas para explotarlas en mi cara−dice, sintiendo otra vez un escalosfrío en tan solo imaginarse a la cruel de su hermana. Es cuando, en un momento de debilidad, abre el chat de whatsapp y comienza a escribir.

−¿Qué haces?−pregunta el pelinegro con sospecha.

−Pues, le digo a Jane sobre lo que paso...-

−¡NO!−exclama para su sorpresa−Mira idiota, desperdicie varias horas solo para escucharte en lugar de leer mi libro. No es que me importe, pero si sacrifique ese tiempo no es para que vuelvas a lloriquearle a tu ex−espeta sin tacto.

−¡Tú no entiendes! No es cualquier chica, es especial, me hizo sentir cosas que otras chicas jamás me hicieron sentir−dice, defendiéndose con el ceño fruncido.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos, antes de acercarse a él, rodeando la mesa, y quedando a centímetro. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su persona, y antes de siquiera notarlo, el chico lo estaba besando. Thor no pudo responder. No debía hacerlo. Pero el chico sacó su lengua, pasando sensualmente la lengua por sobre sus labios. Involuntariamente y de manera inmediata, continuó el hambriento beso. No recordó porque se besaron en primer lugar, y cómo si el otro leyera su mente tratando de recuperar la conciencia, este bajo los besos por su cuello, erizándole de pies a cabeza.

Una placentero escalosfrío le siguió cuando vio como poco a poco los besos iban bajando de su cuello, y Thor cerró los ojos con una sonrisa boba...antes de caer hacia atrás con la silla. El golpe fue tan fuerte como para despavilarlo y hacerse la pregunta: _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

−Entonces,..¿ella te despierta las mismas sensaciones que yo acabo de _despertar_ con solo un par de besos?−pregunta maliciosamente. Thor quiere responderle, pero solo suelta balbuceos incoherentes entre sí−Bueno, hasta mañana, Odinson, si es que siquiera te acuerdas en saludarme.

Con eso se despide. Y solo quince minutos después, cuando solo quedan él y la impaciente chica gruñona, que Thor pudo decir−¿Y cuál es tu nombre?−y se recrimina por su lentitud.

Es en ese momento, que da con la única cosa que esta sobre la mesa. Luego de sobarse la espalda, mira el libro abandonado involuntariamente (o quizá no) que el chico trato de leer hasta su interrupción. Abrió la primera página, y en ella decía en letra prolija: _'Este libro pertenece a Loki Laufeyson'._

−¿Por qué sonríes, imbécil?−se sobresalto, impresionado de que la muchacha haya subido sin hacer mucho ruido.

−Creo que...porque finalmente algo me sale bien−dice, volviendo la mirada al libro.

Ella malinterpretó el significado de esa mirada, porque dijo−Hurra por ti, sabes leer. Apresúrate, debo cerrar.

Con eso Thor se levanto, recupero su mochila y guardo el libro. Bajo las escaleras con la chica, y aunque aún seguía lloviendo, recordó las palabras del chico, Loki, diciéndole que diera pequeños pasos adelante, y camino sintiendo que el aluvión ahora era menos pesado.

* * *

Era ley sabida, que cuando un personaje tan cliché se encuentra en una mala situación siempre encuentra el consuelo, el verdadero consuelo, en una figura desconocida para él. En algunos casos es un vecino asesino que te protege por compasión, un científico fascinado con el viaje en el tiempo, o un anciano japonés que enseña karate.

Thor Odinson encontro a aquella figura en el misterioso Loki Laufeyson. Que, tal vez sin desearlo, le enseñó que cuando has tocado el fondo, lo único que queda es subir...subir la temperatura del cuerpo con un par de besos fogosos que no podía sacarse de la mente.


End file.
